Adult Titans
by ainmals1
Summary: The Titans have come back to visit The PowerPuffs, but this time they are adults. The PowerPuffs, their guardians, and the Titans have a great time hanging out, but it gets interrupted by Starfire's evil older sister Blackfire. Now The PowerPuffs along with their guardians must help their old friends defeat Blackfire once again.


**Hello everyone. Here is the next PowerPuff story. This one talks about the Titans returning but this time they are adults. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Adult Titans

"Mac your sister's wedding was lovely," said Burnner.

"Yeah and Max is cool," said Binky.

"That's right, my second cousin Christopher was the ring barrier," I said.

"And Max's niece was the flower girl," said Richard.

"It's great to be home," said Booster.

We got out of the motor home.

"Hey look who's here," said Blossom.

It was the Teen Titans only they were all grown up.

"You guys have changed," said Raven.

"So have you, Raven you have white on now," said Baxter.

"And your voice changed too," said Buttercup.

"Starfire your hair," said Boomy.

"It's all messed up," said Bubbles.

"I know but I still have my sweetness," said Starfire.

"Robin you're now Nightwing," said Beauster.

"That's cool," said Beauty.

"Yep it's cool," said Robin.

"Cyborg, you look like you are half damaged," said Buster.

"Do you still have full power?"Banners asked.

"Yeah I still have power," said Cyborg.

"Beastboy, you have lost some hair," said Bam-bam.

"No offense but you're chubby," said Bamby.

"I know but I can still change into an animal," said Beastboy.

"Welcome to our new home," said Blaster.

"You mean you don't live with your Parents anymore?" Starfire asked.

"That's right, we now live with Mr. and Mrs. Miller," said Bliss.

"Mrs. Miller? Mac your last name isn't Honess anymore?" Beastboy asked.

"That's right Richard and I are happily married," I said.

"You still look cute," said Beastboy.

"Thanks," I said.

"Come on in we were just about to make lunch," said Richard.

"Alright, I'm hungry," said Cyborg,

We all went inside the house, to have our lunch along with our old friends, who may not be teenagers anymore but still very good super heroes who were now adults such as Richard and I once upon time, we couldn't wait to hear about what they do now besides fight evil.

* * *

"Lunch was great," said Blaster,

"It was excellent," said Bliss.

"Let's have a party," said Benster.

"Yeah, it will be fun," said Bloomy.

"Let's have a group hug first," said Bridger.

"Sure we haven't seen you for a while," said Bridget.

We all had a group hug.

"Hands above the waist Beastboy," I said.

He looked up feeling embarrassed; then we all planned the party.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I like this party," said Raven.

"Good because I do too," said Cyborg.

"Wanna dance Starfire?" Nightwing asked.

"I would love to Nightwing," said Starfire.

"Hey Cyborg, have you found any girls yet?" Richard asked.

"Yes, Bumblebee one of the superheroes we met" said Cyborg.

"Have you found any boys Raven?" I asked.

"Well this boy doesn't have any super powers because he's not a super hero but I like him because he is like me," Raven explained.

"Beastboy, do you think you'll find a shape shifter?" Beatie asked.

"I hope so, but if she is a human then that's okay," said Beastboy.

"She will think you're funny and nice," said Benny.

"Just like Mac," said Beastboy.

We continued to party until for a little while until we started to settle down and watch some TV together, we had a great time.

* * *

While we were watching a show, the news came up.

"We interrupt this program to an important announcement, a girl with messed up black hair, purple eyes, and a black and grey outfit is committing crimes all over Townsville," said the reporter.

"That's Blackfire," said Burnner.

"The villain we told you about," said Binky.

"My older sister is committing crimes," said Starfire.

"The last time we saw her she was with that Mojo Jojo dude," said Cyborg.

"Now she's here alone," said Booster.

"At least she didn't kidnap anyone," said Blossom.

"She's a tough fighter," said Baxter.

"She needs to be stopped," said Nightwing.

"We will help you," I said.

"We will?" Buttercup asked.

I nudged Buttercup in the stomach.

"Yeah we will," she said weakly.

"Yay I can finally see what Mac can do!" cheered Beastboy.

"Don't forget getting hurt is her weakness," said Raven.

"And one us have to take care of her," said Richard.

We all went to Townsville to stop this Blackfire before anyone gets hurt, Richard and I have never fought her before but we shall try to see what we can do for our friends.

* * *

"No one can stop me now!" Blackfire stated to herself while flying around.

"Expect us superheroes," said Boomy.

"You guys again, you have all changed," said Blackfire.

"So have you alien," said Bubbles.

"Who are you two?" Blackfire asked us snotty.

"I'm Richard Miller, I'm not a crime fighter but I come in handy," said Richard.

"I'm Mac Miller his wife, my last name used to be Honess," I said.

"I have never seen you two before, but oh well," said Blackfire.

"So sister wanna have a fight with us?" Starfire asked.

"With pleasure little sister," said Blackfire.

She started shooting fire bolts at us but we got out of the way, Beauster and Beauty used their ice breath.

"This will cool your temper," said Beauster.

The ice breath hit Blackfire.

"It will also cool you off," said Beauty.

Blackfire broke the ice.

"You forgot that sometimes things can break glass," said Buster.

"We'll try our fire bolts on her fire bolts," said Banners.

She and Buster used fire bolts.

"Silly earthlings I have fire bolts that are more powerful than yours," said Blackfire.

She blasted the same fire bolts and destroyed the other ones.

"How about super sonic scream," said Bam-bam.

"Cover your ears guys," said Bamby.

We all covered our ears, so Bam-bam and Bamby used super sonic scream at Blackfire but she blocked it.

"That didn't work," said Blaster.

"Let's see if ours will, "said Bliss.

They used their electric powers and it hit Blackfire.

"That's cool but not cool enough," said Blackfire.

"Let's try to control her body," said Benster.

"Right play tricks with it," said Bloomy.

Benster and Bloomy used their physic powers on Blackfire but it didn't work.

"Us aliens have a good turn on physic powers," said Blackfire.

"Do you evil ones like water?" Bridger asked.

"Because we have some, here drink it," said Bridget.

Bridger and Bridget used their water powers on Blackfire but missed.

"Can bad aliens breaht in smoke?" Beatie asked.

"Let's see if you can with our smoke powers," said Benny.

Beatie and Benny used thier smoke on Blackfire but missed.

Raven used her eerie powers, "Assera Mentro Sendos," she said.

It hit Blackfire, Starfire used her green fire bolts, it also hit her sister, Cyborg used his arm as a gun but it didn't hit Blackfire, Nightwing punched her in the face, Beastboy turned into a wolf and bit Blackfire, Richard did a double kick at her, I did a cart wheel and karate chopped Blackfire, and the PowerPuffs used their powers on her.

"Wow Mac that was cool," said Cyborg.

"Thanks Cyborg," I said.

"Richard you're good also," said Nightwing.

"Thanks Nightwing," said Richard

"Are you guys getting cold? Here let me warm you up," said Blackfire.

She threw fire bolts at us again, but missed, I tackled her to the ground, then she kicked me.

"You're not a super hero are you?" Blackfire asked sarcastically.

"No, but I'm an action hero and a crime fighter," I said.

I did back flips and kicked Blackfire in the stomach and she went flying.

"You are so Dead Blondie!" she said savagely.

Blackfire pushed me, I pushed her back, Richard had a turn then we took a break so the Titans and the PowerPuffs could have a turn.

"You guys rest," said Booster.

"While we take care of Blackfire," said Blossom.

"Yeah, let's finish her," said Baxter.

"With the help of the Adult Titans," said Buttercup.

It was very nice to for the teens to team up with the Titans again, who are now known as the Adult Titans. They may have grown older, but they still were the super heroes that everyone remembers.

* * *

The Titans and the PowerPuffs beat up the nasty Blackfire.

"You may have beaten me this time, but I will be back and next time I'll beat you," said Blackfire, she flew off.

"We've done it again," said Raven.

"Yeah this time Mac and Richard helped us," said Starfire.

"Are you okay Mac and Richard?" Boomy asked.

"Yeah, my goodness she was tough," I said.

"But not as tough as you," said Bubbles.

"Yeah I'm glad Mac and I didn't get hurt" said Richard.

"You have fought villains before," said Beauster.

"And they have left you marks as well," said Beauty.

"They usually get your arm," said Buster.

"This time no one harmed you at all," said Banners.

"And you don't have any marks," said Bam-bam.

"Even if you did I hope it isn't anything sharp," said Bamby.

"At least we saved the city once again," said Blaster.

"We were all great," said Bliss.

"Would you guys like to have dinner with us," said Benster.

"Mac is making Marconi and Cheese," said Bloomy.

"Sure we would love to," said Cyborg.

"Count me in," said Nightwing.

"Yeah I'm hungry," said Starfire.

"Sure we will," said Raven.

"Okay last one there gets to help cook," said Bridger.

"On your mark," said Bridget.

"Get set," said Beatie.

"Go," said Benny.

But before anyone could go, Richard found something that it flew off, everyone chased him.

"Guys girls!" I called.

"Don't worry Mac we'll catch them, just let me do the flying," said Beastboy.

"Uh," I said unexpectedly.

Beastboy turned into a flying dinosaur I held on to him screaming while he was flying.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it. If people don't remember Raven is referring to the goth boy that she met in the Teen Titan episode, "Sisters" so I'm pairing her with him, sorry Raven/Beastboy shippers. But Beastboy will find a girlfriend I promise. The next story will be where The PowerPuffs travel through time to stop Mojo Jojo from trying to make sure they never exist.**


End file.
